parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobby Genericladdin
TheMichaelCityMaker Style for the Movie Spoof of "Aladdin". Cast *Kermit the Frog (Sesame Street News Flash) as Peddler *Raffish Ralph (The Berenstain Bears TV Series 1985) as Jafar *Weasel McGreed (The Berenstain Bears TV Series 1985) as Iago *Bowser, Jr. (Super Mario) as Gazeem the Thief *Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) as Aladdin *The Little Man (The Pink Panther TV Series 1993) as Razoul *Bronto Bunch (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) as Razoul's Henchman *Astro the Space Mutt (The Jetsons) as Abu *Gina, Maria and Celina (Sesame Street) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Ruthie (Sesame Street) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *George Jetson (The Jetsons) and Wiggy Rockstone (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) as Necklace Man and Woman *Loretta (Family Guy) as Fat Ugly Lady *Linus Van Pelt (Peanuts) and Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) as Two Hungry Children *Farmer Ben (The Berenstain Bears TV Series 1985) as Prince Achmed *Irving Hillman and Ross (Cathy's Valentine) as Two Men Watching Prince Achmed *Henry Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) as The Sultan *Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) as Princess Jasmine *Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) as Rajah *Mr. George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) as Omar (Melon Seller) *McGillicuddy (Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano) as Pot Seller *Snagglepuss (Yogi's Treasure Hunt) as Nut Seller *Mildew Wolf (Laff-A-Lympics) as Necklace Seller *Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) as Fish Seller *Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) as Fire Seller *Jeremy (Clifford's Fun WIth Opposites) as Boy wanting an Apple *Huckleberry Hound (Yogi's Treasure Hunt) as Farouk (Apple Seller) *Aardvark (The Ant and The Aardvark) as Old Jafar *Road-Runner (Looney Tunes) (as an extra w/Speedy Gonzales) (Looney Tunes) as Magic Carpet *Ernie and Bert (Sesame Street) as Genie *Ruff the Dog (Dennis the Menace) as "Laddie” Dog Genie *Dragonite (Pokémon) as Dragon Genie *The Oniker Sisters (Sesame Street) as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Lambsy (Cattanooga Cats sequences "It's the Wolf!") as Sheep Genie *Camel (The Pink Panther cartoon "Pink Sphinx") as Abu (Camel) *Buster the Horse (Sesame Street) as Abu (Horse) *Donald Duck (Disney cartoons) as Abu (Duck) *Crazylegs Crane (The All-New Pink Panther Show) as Abu (Ostrich) *Cecil Turtle (Looney Tunes) as Abu (Turtle) *The Blue Racer (The Blue Racer cartoons) as Abu (Car) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Clifford the Big Red Dog 1988 series) as Elephant Abu *Chief (No Man's Valley) as Old Man Genie *Joey McDonald (Dennis the Menace) as Little Boy Genie *Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Fat Man Genie *Anchovies (SpongeBob SquarePants sequence "Help Wanted") as 75 Golden Camels *Sesame Street Monsters and Various Monsters (Sesame Street) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Moonrock (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Exotic-Type Mammals as Themselves *Blast-Off Buzzard (CB Bears) as Leopard Genie *Beautiful Day Monster (Sesame Street) as Goat Genie *Josie McCoy (Josie and the Pussycats) as Harem Genie *Honkers and Dingers (Sesame Street) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *60 Elephants as Themselves *Llamas as Themselves *Bears and Lions as Themselves *Brass Bands as Themselves *40 Fakirs as Themselves *Cooks and Bakers as Themselves *Birds that 'warble on key' as Themselves *Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget) as Super-Spy Genie *Miss Clavel (Madeline) as Teacher Genie *Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) as Table Lamp Genie *Bee (Cool Cat cartoon "Bugged by a Bee") as Bee Genie *Bigpaw (The Berenstain Bears TV Series 1985) as Submarine Genie *Jules Parrot (The Pink Panther TV Series 1993) as One of Flamingos *Bernie and Ert (Freitag Nacht News's Bernie und Ert series) as Gigantic Genie *Sylvester, Jr. (Looney Tunes) as Rajah as Cub *Soldiers (The Velveteen Rabbit 1985 Atkinson Film-Arts) as Toy Abu *Bowser (Super Mario) as Snake Jafar *The Teen Angels (Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Cheerleader Genies *Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-a-Doodle) as Genie Jafar Chapters *Bobby Genericladdin part 1 - 'Arabian Nights'/A Dark Night *Bobby Genericladdin part 2 - Bobby on The Run/'One Jump Ahead' *Bobby Genericladdin part 3 - Bobby Fights with Prince Ben / "One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" *Bobby Genericladdin part 4 - Princess Margaret's Dream *Bobby Genericladdin part 5 - Henry. and Ralph's Conversation / Margaret Runs Away *Bobby Genericladdin part 6 - Trouble in the Marketplace / Ralph's Evil Plan *Bobby Genericladdin part 7 - Bobby Arrested / Margaret Confronts Raffish Ralph *Bobby Genericladdin part 8 - Bobby Escapes with a Rat *Bobby Genericladdin part 9 - The Cave of Wonders *Bobby Genericladdin part 10 - A Narrow Escape *Bobby Genericladdin part 11 - The Amazing All Powerful Ernie and Bert / 'Friend Like Me' *Bobby Genericladdin part 12 - Henry Mitchell Upbraids Raffish Ralph *Bobby Genericladdin part 13 - Bobby's First Wish *Bobby Genericladdin part 14 - Raffish Ralph Makes his Move / "Prince Bobby" *Bobby Genericladdin part 15 - Henry Mitchell Rides the Road-Runner *Bobby Genericladdin part 16 - Bobby Argues with Ernie and Bert / Bobby Goes to Margaret *Bobby Genericladdin part 17 - 'Do You Trust Me?' / "A Whole New World" *Bobby Genericladdin part 18 - Bobby Almost Spills the Beans / Bobby and Margaret Kiss *Bobby Genericladdin part 19 - Bobby Gets Ambushed / Ernie and Bert Saves Bobby's Life *Bobby Genericladdin part 20 - Raffish Ralph Gets Exposed *Bobby Genericladdin part 21 - Bobby's Depression / Weasel McGreed Steal the Lamp *Bobby Genericladdin part 22 - Henry Michell's Announcement / Ernie and Bert's New Master is Raffish Ralph *Bobby Genericladdin part 23 - Ralph's Dark Wishes/"Prince Bobby" (Reprise) *Bobby Genericladdin part 24 - The Ends of the Earth *Bobby Genericladdin part 25 - Raffish Ralph Takes Over Agrabah *Bobby Genericladdin part 26 - Bobby vs. Raffish Ralph *Bobby Genericladdin part 27 - Happy Ending in Agrabah *Bobby Genericladdin part 28 - End Credits Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Clips from Movies/TV Series/TV Specials/Video Games Used *Sesame Street (1969) *Bobby's World (1990) *The Jetsons (1962) *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) *The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (1929-1969) *The Road Runner Show (1966) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995) *The Berenstain Bears Show (1985) *Dennis the Menace (TV Series - 1986) *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) *Dennis the Menace in Mayday for Mother (1980) *Dennis the Menace in Cruise Control (2002) *Family Guy (1999) *Super Mario Galaxy (2007) *Luigi's Mansion (2001) *Super Mario Sunshine (2002) *Rock-A-Doodle (1991) *The Velveteen Rabbit (1985 Atkinson Film-Arts) *Pontoffel Pock and His Magic Piano (1980) *Inspector Gadget (TV Series - 1983) *The Brave Little Toaster (1987) *Cattanooga Cats (1969) *Laff-A-Lympics (1977) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977) *CB Bears (1977) *The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971) *The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *Cathy's Valentine (1989) *The Pink Panther (TV Series - 1993) *Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration (1994) *Sesame Street Celebrates Around the World (1993) *The All-New Pink Panther Show (1978) *The Ant and The Aardvark (1969) *Clifford the Big Red Dog (Video Series - 1988) *Pokémon (TV Series - 1998) *Josie and the Pussycats (TV Series - 1970) *No Man's Valley (1981) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Madeline (1993) *Freitag Nacht News's Bernie und Ert (2003) Voice Talents of *Scott Weinger *Robin Williams *Linda Larkin *Jonathan Freeman *Gilbert Gottfried *Frank Welker *Douglas Seale *Charlie Adler *Jack Angel *Corey Burton *Philip L. Clarke *Jim Cummings *Jennifer Darling *Debi Derryberry *Bruce Gooch *Jerry Houser *Vera Lockwood *Sherry Lynn *Mickie McGowan *Patrick Pinney *Phil Proctor *Bruce Adler *Brad Kane *Lea Salonga *Hal Smith *Howie Mandel *Jeannie Elias *Don Messick *Daws Butler *Phil Hartman *Wallace Shawn *John Byner *Scott Burns *Kenneth W. James *Delores Rogers *John Stephenson *Paul Lynde *Billie Mae Richards *Brent Titcomb *Henry Corden *Lennie Weinrib *Don Adams *Mel Blanc *Paul Julian *Arthur Q. Bryan *Rob Paulsen *Jim Bradford *Don Westwood *Alex Borstein *Seth MacFarlane *Alex Garfin *Carl Esser *Janet Waldo *Jim Henson *Frank Oz *Steve Whitmire *Eric Jacobson *Alison Bartlett *Ruth Buzzi *Annette Calud *Sonia Manzano *Charles Nelson Reilly *Mike Davis *Cheryl Blalock *Ed Christie *Noel MacNeal *Ivy Austin *Heidi Berg *Cheryl Hardwick Special Thanks to *Walt Disney Pictures *Robin Williams *Alevy Productions, Inc. *Film Roman This film is dedicated to the memory of *Robin Williams *Hal Smith *Vera Lockwood *Philip L. Clarke *Howard Ashman Trivia *This is Psychochotics Movie Film 98's Academy Award Winning movie-spoof. *This spoof is dedicated to Robin Williams (1951-2014) *Bobby Genericladdin well release after the 3D re-release of The Brave Little Toaster. *Tom and Jerry: The Movie and Barney and Friends series were released in 1992, but the year of 1993 that Aladdin was released on home video. Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:Dailymotion Category:TheMichaelCityMaker